Clemence
Name: Clemence Nickname: Clement Age: 19 Gender: Female Pronouns: Her, she Sexuality: Bi Species: Mortal Human Deity they work for: N/A Appearance: She wears black pants, black glossy leather boots, black gloves and a few spikes on the knuckles of the gloves. Scarlet hair with one marine blue streak. She wears a black jacket make out of snake skin. Her eyes are light blue and she has smokey eye makeup. Her skin is pale, her nails are black. Her symbiote looks like April Parker. Personality: Bored, rude, her personality changes once in a while to nice. Usually stays in human cities and protects them. Theme song: One More Light Weapons: Creates her own from the alien Clemences Personality: Hates having to hear others personal problems unless if they are a close friend which is very rare. She does not like joining in group events and dislikes instruments such as guitars if the volume is too high. The guitar sound on high volume hurts Rancor because of the sonic vibrations. eating almost every hour so that the alien does not starve or die. Nothing makes her sad unless if it is intense and sees a sad event in person. Rancor's Personality: Does not care about love, listens and is the voice in Clemence's head. Once in a while tries to argue with her just for the fun of it. She feels the need to bite off enemies heads when she feels like it. Is still trying to understand some human emotions because she lacks in feeling her own. Dislikes sonic vibrations and fire because it hurts her, is very smart and knows what objects to make for events such as swords or throwing knives. Eating any food in sight is a trait that her kind has. Second Other: The symbiotes a fictional race of amorphous extraterrestrial aliens appearing in American Comic books. The symbiote bond with their hosts, creating a symbiotic bond through which a single entity is created. The Klyntar, as the symbiotes call themselves, originate from a planet of the same name in the Andromeda Galaxy, and are a benevolent species which believes in helping others, which they attempt to do by creating heroes through the process of bonding to the morally and physically ideal. The symbiote is even capable of healing injuries and illness that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. Powers: Has limits with jumping, punching, biting, and speed but only hits at the speed of a snake strike. Has a alien thing in her chest that is a symbiote. It comes out whenever it likes to. She has the weird symbiote eyes along with a large mouth, long razor sharp teeth, long tongue and toxic saliva. Her aliens color is a mixture of black and neon blue, her hair used to be brown until the symbiote infected her. Backstory: When she was little, approaching a meteor that hit the ground. Getting too close, the alien jumped onto her face and used her as a host. Crush: Open Other: Athena. Bad things about her, the aliens name is Rancor, it could take over her body at any moment. Clement gets annoying when she begins to talk non stop about her knowledge of space. Powers: Unlimited Stamina with limited jumping, punching and biting strength and speed but only hits at the speed of a snake strike. She can heal her or others wounds with the alien. She can summon her weapons from her thoughts and shape them using the symbiote. The symbiotes structure never goes away unless if it is burnt then it would take a few minutes for it to go back to full power. Her toxic saliva can be activated to be toxic or not. She has the ability to sense danger heading towards her and reacts, kind of like spider sense. Traits: The alien bonded with their hosts, creating a symbiotic bond through which a single entity is created. The alien is able to slightly alter their hosts personalities, by influencing their darkest desires and wants, along with amplifying their physical and emotional traits and personality, granting them super-human abilities. Physical Weakness: Intense Sonic vibrations and fire. Category:Female Category:OC